


Inhibitions

by romanticalgirl



Series: Vacation [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

"This is all your fault you know." Buffy slammed Giles' apartment door behind her and followed him into the kitchen. "I didn't want to go to Texas for some stupid Watcher/Slayer thing. I wanted to stay here and lay in the sun."

"I hardly see how you can blame me for this. It was your test." Giles set the teapot on the stove and turned on the burner. "It's not my fault I didn't realize I was supposed to resort to a felony for you to get us out of it."

She stormed away, stopping when she was just a few feet from him. She glared down at the handcuffs that joined them. "I hate this."

"Look at the bright side. The Council provided us a private plane so at least we weren't stuck in Texas trying to explain to the local authorities why a 44 year old man was handcuffed to an 18 year old girl."

She smiled. "That's the bright side? Why didn't they just unlock their stupid handcuffs?"

"Because as the Slayer you're supposed to be able to get us out of them." Giles tried not to smirk but wasn't very successful. "I'm sorry Buffy, I know this isn't what you wanted to do with your spring break, but at least it's all over and done with now."

"Except for the fact that I have to go back to school tomorrow handcuffed to the LIBRARIAN!" She tugged on his arm and pulled him into the living room. "Don't you have a hacksaw or anything?"

"No."

"Why not? You're a guy."

"But oddly, not a carpenter."

"Very funny." She flopped onto the couch and he followed her in a much less dignified manner. Landing half on her lap, he glared up at her. "Sorry."

"Why don't I believe you?" he righted himself and sat next to her. "I am sorry, Buffy. And we'll figure a way out of this."

She tilted her head and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She smiled and patted his knee. "It's okay, Giles. I don't blame you. I'm just frustrated that some of those others were able to do it and we weren't. It looks kind of bad when I'm the active Slayer, you know?"

"I know." He placed his hand on top of hers, surprised at the rush of heat that seemed to flow up his leg at the touch of her hand. The teapot whistled and he stood quickly before realizing what he was doing. She lay sideways on the couch glaring at him once again.

"We've got to get these things off."

***  
Muttering expletives under his breath, Giles struggled with the nail file. The thin metal snapped and growled at it. "Stupid bit of trash."

"You owe me for that." His eyes met hers over the tops of his glasses and she smiled meekly. "Maybe not."

"There's got to be a way to get out of these damn things." He lifted his hand to his head, surprised when Buffy's hand touched his hair. He met her eyes as she stared at him.

"Sorry. We're…um, connected, you know." She was surprised at the fine texture of it. "I didn't think your hair would be so soft."

Giles felt the warm blush suffuse his face and pulled away from her touch. "Well, then. Any ideas?"

"Maybe if I relaxed, I could slip my hand out of the cuff."

"And how do you relax?" He asked hesitantly, as though he were afraid of the answer.

"Normally? A nice long bath. But I'm guessing that's out of the question. Why don't we try a drink?" She stood and waited for him to join her before heading for the liquor cabinet. "It might take a bit. I imagine that, as the Slayer, I have a pretty high tolerance for alcohol, hmmm?"

***  
Buffy started giggling and found she couldn't stop. She'd only had one drink and it had gone straight to her head. "Giles, don't you think it's funny?"

"No, Buffy. I don't."

"You're just a spoil sport." She climbed onto his lap, straddling his legs and leaned into him. "You're Mr. Stodgy Old Watcher who doesn't know how to have any fun." She touched her nose to his. "C'mon Rupert. Loosen up."

"I think it's time for me to put you to bed."

"No, no, no. Take me to bed." She opened her arms and fell against him. "Pretty please?"

The warm heat of her body pressed against his was like a mixture of heaven and hell. He could feel the hard tips of her breasts through the fabric of their clothes and he was petrified she would notice his growing erection. Damn it, he'd never let his reactions to her show before, he wasn't about to start now. He picked her up and set her beside him. "Come on. Off to bed."

"Carry me?" She lay back against the cushions and stared up at him with liquid eyes.

She's your Slayer, he reminded himself. Taking her hand, he tugged her up to a standing position and wrapped his arm around her waist by looping it over her head. Her arm lay across her body, right under her breasts, forcing them slightly higher. He looked away immediately and headed for the stairs. He didn't want to think how he was supposed to sleep next to her. It was going to be one hell of a long night.

***  
Buffy lay on the bed, inhaling the scent of him. He pulled the blanket up around her and lay beside her on top of it. "Giles?"

"Yes, Buffy?" he sighed.

"I'm sorry. Sorry I'm tipsy. Sorry it didn't work to get my hand out. Sorry I'm not the Slayer that I should be."

He turned her head to face him. "Don't you dare say that. You're the finest Slayer I could ask for. So what if we can't get out of a pair of handcuffs. We've saved the world. You've saved the world. I could never want anything more in a Slayer than you have to offer, Buffy. And I mean that."

"I believe you." She moved closer to him, wrapping her arm around him in a gentle hug. He returned the gesture, allowing himself the forbidden pleasure of her body pressed to his. She looked up and stared into his green eyes. "Your eyes are green."

"You sound surprised."

"I just never knew…" She smiled. "I like them. They suit you."

"Tha…" He was cut off by the soft pressure of her lips. She tasted like whiskey and warmth, her lips like honey on his. He buried his hand in her hair, holding her to him as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Buffy moved closer, wishing the blanket wasn't in the way. She moved her tongue into the warm cavern of his mouth tasting tea and something just distinctly Giles. He was holding her to him, and it gave her courage to explore the soft contours of his body with her hands while her tongue found hidden pleasures in his mouth.

He felt her hands roaming across his chest, one confined by the reach of the handcuff, the other eagerly exploring his body. He moaned into the kiss as she brushed the back of her hand against his straining cock. He pulled away, struggling to catch his breath. "Buffy, we have to stop this."

"Why?" She nuzzled his neck, refusing to give him a clear moment to think. "We're both adults. We're both responsible. We're both…" she stopped and met his gaze. His eyes were dark with passion now, like the green of the trees in the deepest parts of the forest. She was amazed at how much fire seemed to fill her normally restrained Watcher. "I want you Giles."

"You're trying to drive me mad, aren't you?"

"Am I succeeding?" She kissed the hollow below his earlobe before sucking on the soft flesh. She pulled away surprised. "Your ear is pierced."

"Yes."

"Wow, Giles, you're not quite as stodgy as I thought." She tossed the covers off her body and pressed closer to him. He had his eyes closed as she straddled him, his face contorted as though he was in pain. "Giles? Are you okay?"

He closed his eyes even tighter. "Buffy, we shouldn't do this. We shouldn't. We can't. We…"

Buffy began stroking his cock through his slacks. "You say one thing, but your body says another. Giles why can't we just admit we both want this?"

"You're drunk."

She turned his head so that he could see her clearly. "Am I?"

He opened his eyes slowly and stared up into the clear blue depths of hers. "Aren't you?"

She raised a hand to her shirt and began unbuttoning it. She watched him as she did it, raising her other hand so that his brushed lightly against her as she unfastened the shirt. "I've wanted to do this for a while, you know." She opened the fabric to reveal a lacy bra that officially covered her, although the see through material made it something of a moot point. "Well, to be honest? No." She took the hand cuffed to hers and placed it gently on the curve of her breast.

Giles let out a soft moan, unable to stop himself from rubbing the silky material that covered the slope of her breast and the hard, tight nipple. Buffy reached around her back with one hand and quickly unhooked the lingerie. She let it fall forward, smiling as Giles pulled it away from her and replaced it with both of his hands.

"You feel like silk without the lingerie," he whispered. His hands caressed her, stroking the supple flesh of her whole breast before concentrating on the hard tips. He rolled them gently between his fingers, eliciting a satisfied sigh from his Slayer. Moving one hand, he wrapped his arm around her as he sat up, taking the nipple between his lips.

"Oh! Giles!" She held his head to her, licking her lips, as his mouth tasted her. His tongue and teeth worked on her warm skin causing her to mutter soft moans of happiness.

Giles pulled away and looked up at the rapturous look on her face. "Still mad at me about the handcuffs?"

She shook her head as he slipped her off his lap and lay her back down on the bed. He moved over her, his leg slipping between hers. His erection pressed against her thigh and she wrapped both of her legs around his, thrusting her body against him. He chuckled softly and pulled away from her as far as he could, kneeling in front of her. Undoing the buttons of his shirt, he looked ruefully at the handcuffs and sighed.

"We're going to have a bit of a clothing backlog around those, I'm afraid."

Buffy ignored his comment, lowering her free hand to his slacks and quickly undoing his fly. She slipped the pants down to his knees, freeing his cock from his briefs as well. Giles gasped as her hand closed around him, stroking the velvety flesh. He clenched his fists in an effort to maintain some semblance of control as her strong yet gentle hand coaxed him.

He got his breathing back on track and hurriedly finished unbuttoning his shirt. He worked it off his free arm then let the material slip down his other shoulder and gather with her shirt and bra around their joined hands. Buffy glanced at the clothes and sighed. Removing her busy hand from his erection, she grabbed her other wrist, moved her hand slightly and slipped it easily out of the cuffs.

Giles watched in amazement as she pulled the clothes from his hand, the cuffs still dangling from his wrist, before turning her attention back to his throbbing shaft. "Um, Buffy?"

"Don't talk, Giles. No talking, no thinking." She increased the pressure and speed of her hand, concentrating on the sensitive tip. He closed his eyes and nodded, realizing he wasn't going to be able to stop her and, in the end, he wasn't sure he wanted to. He was sure, however, that with his Slayer lying in his bed, he wasn't going to let her have all the fun.

Catching her hand in his own, Giles removed it from his cock. He pulled away from her, moving lower on the bed. He slid his hand up her thigh until it disappeared under her short skirt. He traced the edge of the lace on her underwear until his hand dipped between her thighs to touch the wetness soaking through the material.

Buffy arched off the bed at the touch of his fingers so close to her aching need. Smiling at her reaction, Giles hooked his fingers under the material and gently guided them down her long legs. Pulling them free of her, he moved up her legs, placing soft kisses along her inner thigh. Buffy was mewling with each kiss, her body moving from side to side as she waited impatiently for him to reach her.

With a satisfied smile, Giles inhaled the hot scent of her sex. He bent his head, covered by her loose, flowing skirt, to the flushed red lips of her sex. With a warm breath, he blew gently against her clitoris, delighted, as it seemed to pulse for him. Buffy let out a whimper followed by a shaky breath.

"Giles, please?"

He caught her clit with his tongue, alternately sucking and licking it, reveling in her body's heated responses. He parted the red lips with his fingers before gently guiding one deep inside her. She groaned in pleasure and he felt the warm rush of her orgasm surround his questing finger. Moving his mouth from her clitoris, he opened her lips wider and slipped his tongue inside the wet passage to catch the taste of her.

Once she was spent, he returned his tongue to her clitoris and slipped his finger back inside her. She began thrusting against its probing, begging for more. Giles obliged, sliding two more fingers inside her hot channel. Buffy moaned happily, her body rocking forward against him. Lifting his head, Giles replaced his tongue with his thumb, rubbing the hard button until Buffy's body began bucking off the bed and she came around his fingers yet again.

Pulling free of her, Giles pushed her skirt back and moved his cock to her opening. She whimpered softly and he stopped, leaning over her to reach inside his nightstand drawer. Pulling out a small silver square, he opened it and slipped the condom on. Buffy sighed happily, using her hand to guide him to her eager opening.

Giles slid the tip of his cock inside her, letting the warmth of her surround him. He could feel her earlier orgasm bath him as he gently pushed inside her. Buffy's body seemed to grasp at him, pulling him deeper. He sank into her, losing himself in the safe haven of her body. They both lay still for a moment until, as one, they began thrusting in an easy rhythm. Buffy raised her legs, looping them around his waist, drawing him further inside her with every thrust.

Giles groaned, responding to her need with quicker and harder thrusts. She took huge gulps of air, struggling to breathe as her body met his over and over. Their joined forms met again and again, both oblivious to anything but the intensely building pleasure growing between them. Buffy dug her nails into his shoulders as he let out a soft "Oh!" and released the warm flood of his climax. She ground against him, meeting his still thrusting body with her own until she felt her body turn to liquid.

Giles wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed back onto the bed and held her close for a long moment. When her breathing returned to normal, he gently pulled away, quickly disposing of the condom. Buffy turned her head to watch him, wincing when she saw the deep half-moons her nails had left in his skin. "Sorry."

He turned quickly, hurt and surprise in his eyes.

"Oh no! I meant about the marks. Not about…" she blushed. "I'll never be sorry about that. It was wonderful."

He relaxed and lay beside her on the bed. "Are you feeling as…awkward as I am?" He asked as he realized they were both being very careful not to touch each other.

"I guess. I just was wondering…" she turned on her side to look at him. "What does this mean for us?"

"What would you like it to mean?" He turned as well, staring into her eyes.

She blushed. "Well, I don't know. Do you promise not to turn into a evil vampire?"

"That's a promise I feel pretty good about making." He laughed with her. "But that doesn't answer the question."

"Giles…I…You're my Watcher. I have to count on you all the time. I don't know if I can…"

"Buffy, I would never expect that this would turn into something…more. Don't get me wrong, I'm honored and thrilled that you would share something as precious as the gift of your body with me, but I think it's important that we face reality."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Giles, I trust you more than any other person in my life. And not just because I have to. I think…I think this brings us closer. We can work together much better as a team. We're in sync now."

He nodded. "I agree. But I don't know that we should make a practice of this."

"No. We shouldn't. Slaying should be about slaying and not about getting sweaty with my Watcher." She giggled. "But just because it's not a regular thing, doesn't mean we have to stop, does it?"

Laughing, Giles pulled her closer. "No, love. At least not tonight."


End file.
